muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird's Sesame Street Story
Big Bird's Sesame Street Story is the 1988 production of the touring live show Sesame Street Live, produced by VEE Corporation. In this show, Big Bird and his friends explain how the television show Sesame Street came to be. This show celebrates the 20th anniversary of Sesame Street.''Laroche, Edna and Seabury, Jennifer. "Other Events", ''New York Magazine. December 19, 1988. A Los Angeles Times review explains the show's premise: "It's exciting, as Las Vegas is, but it's awfully grandiose for these unassuming characters. And the story line is even more narcissistic: a look at how Sesame Street got to be a TV show. It isn't a factual story; no one mentions Muppets creator Jim Henson. But its explanation of how everyone had to be convinced that kids would want to learn something from TV, as well as be entertained, is ridiculously self-promotional. Have writers Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey run out of story ideas that would more directly relate to the real concerns of preschoolers?"Shirley, Don. "[http://articles.latimes.com/1989-05-30/local/me-1124_1_big-bird-las-vegas-o7 Bright Lights, Big Bird, But Not Much Sesame Street Story]", Los Angeles Times. May 30, 1989. Songs included "Sesame Street Theme", "C Is For Cookie", "Rubber Duckie", "Put Down the Duckie" and "The Wheels on the Car". Characters Cast: :Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Telly Monster, Elmo, Betty Lou, Barkley, Hoots the Owl, Guy Smiley, Tedious J. Molehill, Granny, Teenager, Grocer Acts Act I * Hi, Everybody: Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, The Count, Teenager, Granny * Where's Grover: Grover, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, The Count, Elmo, Prairie Dawn * The Alphabet Song: Elmo, Prairie Dawn, Big Bird * C is for Cookie: Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Teenager, The Count, Grocer, Elmo, Prairie Dawn * The Learning Song: Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch * Hoots' Band: Hoots the Owl, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Granny, Teenager, The Count, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird Act II * Oscar's Taxi Service: Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count, Ernie * The Little Kiddy Show: Big Bird, The Count, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Granny, Grocer * The Place Where They Make Television Shows: Big Bird, Tedious J. Molehill, Elmo, The Count, Cookie Monster, Grocer, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Granny, Grover * The Learning Song: Tedious J. Molehill, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, Elmo, The Count, Grover, Grocer, Oscar the Grouch, Granny * Bathtime: Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Granny, Cookie Monster, The Count, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Grocer * Blue Bird Blues: Hoots the Owl, Big Bird * Sesame Street: The Full Cast Voices of the Muppets :Jim Henson as Ernie and Guy Smiley :Frank Oz as Cookie, Grover, and Bert :Jerry Nelson as the Count and Tedious J. Molehill :Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar :Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn and Betty Lou :Louise Gold as Anything Muppets :Kathy Mullen as Anything Muppets :Richard Hunt as Anything Muppets :Kevin Clash as Elmo and Hoots the Owl :Martin P. Robinson as Telly :Fred Garbo as Barkley Merchandise There were some items exclusively available for the tour. Among them were four posters, a souvenir program, banners and pennants. Production Credits * Produced by Bob Shipstad * Written by Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey * Directed and Choreographed by Marilyn Magness * Art Direction by: Jim Waters * Production Associate: Paul Walberg * Executive Producer: Vincent E. Egan Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Sesame Street Live Shows